Christmas Angel
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kuwbarra goes over to Yusuke's house to spend the holidays with him after learning he'll be alone. He figures the other wouldn't expect it but he'll do anything to keep him happy even if it means being his rock at the time of need. Request fic


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048. This is a pure YYH Unlike my other one that's a crossover. There is some ooc feature in this fic along with a neglected and Sick Yusuke.

Disclaimer-Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I don't make any money off this fic at all since I'm just writing for fun.

Summary-Kuwbarra goes over to Yusuke's house to spend the holidays with him after learning he'll be alone. He figures the other wouldn't expect it but he'll do anything to keep him happy even if it means being his rock at the time of need.

* * *

Christmas Angel

-Yusuke's pov-

Coughing I rub my throat grumbling in annoyance. Of all times to get sick. It has to be near Christmas time which sucks more then usual since my mother won't be around. Sure after I have been revived she has been more around until after so long before she went back to her old ways. I sure not surprise by this.

I got use to it for her not being home right now. Closing my brown eyes, I decide to lie back in my warm bed letting myself drift off to sleep which I need to hurry up and get better. Only that didn't happen when a knocking came from the front door. Scowling I figure my mother has a key but to darn lazy for not pulling it out.

Opening the door I was ready to shut at my mother only to find Kuwbarra is standing outside holding a bag that's filled with clothes. I tilt my head in confusion as he rubs his nose due to his nervousness. I sneeze again making my eyes droop a little.

His sudden kindness makes me gaze at him with confusion, "Yusuke you shouldn't be out of bed if you are ill. Let's get back under the covers. I have permission to stay over as long I'm needed."

I nod feeling a pounding headache I've been fighting take over. Damn it to hell and back I hate being sick. I didn't real life I begin to sway and ready to fall when the other teen picks me up bridal style. I blush darkly wondering how this would look to a stranger coming it. I let myself lean against the warm chest letting my eyes drop falling fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up several hours later seeing it's already dark outside. Did I sleep the whole day away?

I jump hearing Kuwbarra tell me kindly, "So you're finally awake Yusuke. You been asleep for a couple of hours at least. Hungry?"

I nod not trusting my voice at all wondering why he's doing this to me. I thought he was one of the stupid idiots but apparently I'm probably wrong about him. It surprise me when he pulls out a bowl of soup and telling me in a commanding tone that I find myself following to that he'll feed me the soup. It turn out I had a high fever that even worry him. It is shocking since I never had someone to really take care of me before that I remember.

I let him spoon feed me making him smile kindly at me. I find myself liking that smile on my Christmas angel. That made me blink realizing today is Christmas Eve. I really thought it is in a couple days. I truly loose track of time when I'm sick then. He brushes my bangs out of my face causing me to lean in his touch. I give a contented sigh without me realizing it.

I blink in more confusion as he murmurs softly to me. I can feel myself getting more tired but I don't want to sleep. I only relax when Kuwbarra reassure me he'll sleep near by. He already gave me some aspirins for the upcoming fever and just sleeps it off. By tomorrow I should feel better.

I grudgingly allow myself to sleep not realizing he decide to hold me for the night due to my wriggling. I relax learning more into the comforting body wondering when I deserve such an angel who is helping me. My own mother I don't think ever done this for me. Not even when I'm sick she cared what I did or not other then making sure took medicine but that's all. Now I understand what it means when someone that loves you takes care of you.

This got me confuse and I mean really confuse. Does Kuwbarra have those feelings for me? That is something if he does so I won't be alone. I try to shrug as I wake on and off through out the night only getting sleep when he's holding me in his arms. It wasn't until its morning when I had more of peaceful sleep.

My Christmas Angel murmur in my ear, "Just sleep Yusuke. I'll be here when you wake up and for the rest of your life if you wish it so."

My heart warm at those words but couldn't say a word feeling my tongue is stuck to the roof of my mouth. I yawn snuggling close only to open my eyes wide as he kiss my forehead running his fingers though my hair down my back in a soothing manner. I let my eyes drop once more sleeping half of Christmas morning away not caring at all glad to have him with me. At last I feel rather love by someone. Hopefully one day I can return this and forever in his debt for doing this.

* * *

**Arashi: Well I figure there is some ooc. About Yusuke's mother I notice from parts of the manga and anime from what I've read and seen. I figure she does care about her son but at times it happens for this. Some fluff included and hope many will enjoy this one-shot. Please read and review.**


End file.
